Running Wind Pack:Book 1
by TatsukoRider
Summary: Try number two. Helpful crtiscisms please. Basically about a cat named Star, who is adopted by Running Wind pack. Star's tribe was killed off by Black Fire pack wolves. Windclan eventually comes in story. Helpful critcism please.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:This is a crappy prologue thing. Helpful criticism please. No ego stroking.Also when Stormbringer says cub to Star; he knows only that word for young creatures._

Forest floor was soaked with the blood of dead cats. Five Running Wind pack wolves stood in the bloodbath. Disgusted by what their fellow wolves had done.Black Fire pack wolves had come and killed off the new Tribe of cats. The Running Wind pack were to late to save the cats.Many of the cat bodies were lying all across the ground. Four of the wolves started walking away from this place of death. A huge black and white wolf stayed though. His ears were perked up. A small cry could be heard.

He walked over to the sound. Only to see a small bundle of gray and red fur shivering on the ground. It mewed again. His blue eyes stared at it curiously. He lowered himself down to the ground. The fur rammed into him. It kept letting out these weird cries. He then realized it was a very young cat. It couldn't't have been more than three moons old.

He got up again and grabbed gently the scruff of the young cat. He didn't't want the creature to die; he has never killed in cold blood. He wondered how his mate would react to this creature. He grunted to the young cat, "Name's Stormbringer."

It just let out another cry to that. Stormbringer started running back to his pack. The forest trees loomed over and the young cat. He slowed down a bit and set the young cat down. He stopped and barked to the young cat, "Listen well cub. If you wish to live you'll have to become a wolf in a sense. For my pack won't care too much about your cat cries. Remember this cub I'm the leader of the Running Wind pack. My name is Stormbringer. My mate and your new mom is Flowerpetal. Start learning how wolves speak. For under this full moon you are now a part of the Running Wind Pack."

The new "cub" nodded at Stormbringer. It now tried to bark, "St-St-Sta-Star."

Stormbringer asked, "Is that your name?"

Star nodded again at her new leader. He grabbed her scruff again and ran to his den. Stormbringer stared into the den. His mate's and kin's scents floated towards him. Inside Flowerpetal whined, "Stormbringer? Are you hurt? I smell blood."

Stormbringer trotted into the den, his mate's eyes widened at the sight of Star. Flowerpetal barked, "Put her next to me now."

Stormbringer did what his mate said. Flowerpetal started licking the blood off of Star. Stormbringer's tail started wagging hard. He was extremely happy that his mate didn't't try to eat Star. Star noticed what Stormbringer did .Then started wagging her own tail. She was happy too. Once Flowerpetal was done licking the blood off, she placed Star close to her stomach.

Star nuzzled into Flowerpetal's stomach and started drinking Flowerpetal's milk. Flowerpetal's three cubs stared at this new cub. They licked her; she turned to face them and licked them back. They snuggled close to their new denmate.

Flowerpetal then asked, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Star. She came from that new tribe of cats."

"Are the tribe all right?"

Stormbringer shook his head no. He then laid down next to his amber colored mate. He closed his ice colored eyes, and fell asleep. Flowerpetal licked her cubs then fell asleep also. Two guards stood at the front of the den. One was a black male with dark amber eyes that looked red. The other was a red female with green eyes.

The black one grunted, "What do you think of the cat, Foxheart?"

The red one answered, "Well Nightclaw, I think she'll be okay here. Did you notice anything odd about the cat?"

Nightclaw nodded, and then barked, "Do you know what your sister commented as soon as the leader came back? She asked 'Where is the star warrior?'"

Foxheart replied, "Weird. But what's weirder is how Hawkwing looked when the leader came back. He looked scared."

"Why would the leader's oldest son look scared of his father?" Nightclaw inquired.

Foxheart shrugged then stared into the forest. One thought fluttered through her head.

_How did that massacre happen on our territory with no one noticing?_


	2. Characters Running Wind pack

_Author's note: Probably should have done this before the prologue thing. Also the things in parenthesis after Alpha,Beta, Soldiers, and Healer are basically how a Clan cat would see it._

Characters! 

Alpha male and female (leaders): Stormbringer-a huge black and white male wolf with blue eyes. Flowerpetal-a medium sized amber female wolf with golden eyes.

Beta male and female (Deputies): Nightclaw- a black male wolf with red eyes. Foxheart- a red female wolf with green eyes. (Sister of Dawncloud and Redfrog)

Soldiers (warriors): Hawkwing-brown male wolf with blue eyes. (From the leaders' first litter)

Rocktree- a gray and brown male wolf with black eyes.

Sunoak- a golden colored female wolf with warm amber eyes. (From leaders' first litter)

Gunslinger-a smoky gray half wolf male with black eyes. (Used to live with Twolegs)

Redfrog-a red male wolf with green eyes. (Brother of Foxheart and Dawncloud)

Healer: Dawncloud-a golden colored female wolf with blue eyes. (Sister of Foxheart and Redfrog)

Cubs (apprentices): Ice- a white male cub with blue eyes. Soul-a black and amber male cub with golden eyes. Timber-white male cub with brown legs. Has blue eyes with specks of golden in them.Star- an adopted silver she cat with heather colored eyes. (All four are den mates)

Elders: Raggedtooth-a golden red male wolf with green eyes. (His teeth are more ragged than most wolves' teeth. Father of Foxheart, Dawncloud, and Redfrog.)

Darkheart-a black female wolf with golden eyes. (Mother of Nightclaw and Rocktree. Her name does not go with her personality unless you're not a part of her pack)

_One more Author's note: Stormbringer has only mated with Flowerpetal. Stormbringer allows others to have their own cubs unlike most wolf leaders. Nightclaw explains the other packs soon._


End file.
